Mind Vault
Mind Vault is an upcoming science-fiction mystery psychological thriller novel being written by Trailblazer101, based on the short story of the same title that he had written in his English and Creative Writing classes. It will be published by Blazing Publishers and is intended to be released sometime in the future. Premise The novel will be centered on a mysterious man who has amnesia and wakes up to find himself abducted by a secret organization and locked in a laboratory prison of solitude where he is being experimented on and makes desperate attempts to escape from while recollecting his past memories through various flashes of light. Chapters Chapter 1 The eerie darkness of the cell was unbearable. I did not know where I was, why I was contained in such a horrid pit, or who had put me here. Me? That’s strange. Who am I? I do not know. I have been locked up here against my will, or so I assume. I feel around the darkroom--is it a room?--and feel a cold hard material strapped around my wrists, cold like metal, I guess. I feel the weight of another force behind me, clinging me back as I pushed forward. Hearing the clanging of the straps was wretched. I’m breathing heavily. My throat feels empty and dry, like a--I think of a place fitting the description but a loud shockwave or something blares into my mind and I lose my thoughts. I swallow in agony as I look around the darkness. There is no light that shines in. I thought a blazing ball in the sky--oh, what was that like? Was it nice, or was it-- Another loud noise plays in my head as I forget what I was thinking. This place is not meant for me. Maybe I was meant for it. But why? I do not know my surroundings and I do not know what purpose I am here for. I know nothing, but I know something, I think. I’m surprised that the loud noises do not return as I start to ponder, trying to figure out and hopefully remember why I’m here. I feel exhausted now. Seeing nothing around, I let out a hoarse scream “Where am I??!!” I start to pant rapidly. I hear the echo of my screech throughout the room. It is a room. A long one, but narrow I can tell. I slunk down on my knees, also locked with cold materials, as I start to feel a type of wetness dripping on my knees. I feel emotions of distraught, confusion, and loneliness. I’m crying, oh lord, what have I done? Why am I here? Where is here? What is-- My mind starts to race but I stop myself as I anticipate another shock, but it does not arrive. I screech out “Where the hell am I?!” Not even knowing who I'' am. I hear a creak from far ahead in the distance as I see a blue ominous glow sprout. It becomes bigger in size and proportions. I holler at it, “Hello! What is this place??” Is this the blazing ball, no, it can’t be. It’s something more, I think. But before I can speak again, it vanishes as another creak was heard. I weep in the sorrow of loneliness with my head lowered. I do not know why I’m here, where or what here is, or even who I am. I am nothing, a nobody, but also somebody with a purpose removed from me. I wait for the glow to return, but it doesn’t. I lift my head up from the ground as the locks start to make my muscles ache, and I move my head around from side to side and to the front. I cannot look behind me as the locks prevent me from doing so. I tried, but my neck cracks as I scream out in agony. Evidently, the glow of the light returns with a loud creak, and I see what appears to be an outline as it grows bigger, like it’s coming towards me. What is this? Is it the blazing ball-- no, couldn’t be. It was something more than that, it was, then it hit me, a silhouette. It’s not growing, it’s coming closer to me. I see the silhouette creep up towards me and it stops, dead in its tracks. I started to look up, but it pushes weight onto my neck, forcing my head to remain down at a painful rest. It grabbed hold of the locks surrounding my neck and inserted something into them when I heard a click, then the locks all fell off with a loud clang. It grabbed the locks on my wrists and they too clicked off, but softly this time. ''More to be added Trivia * Trail initially conceived the plot of the novel as a short story that he had written for his English class in October of 2017 after having a dream about a man isolated in a vault-esque room. He later decided to begin writing a full story out of it but put it off due to time constraints until reviving the project in November of 2018 with a delay to accommodate for more writing. On December 12th, 2019, Trail began writing a new version of the short story for his Creative Writing class and intends to use it as the basis for the novel. ** Trail intends to publish Mind Vault as a full-fledged novel sometime in the future. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Blazing Publishers Category:Mind Vault Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Childhood Inspirations Category:Real Category:Upcoming